Lasya
by I.Am.Fire
Summary: In which one James Sirius Potter meets one Lasya Patil, and Hogwarts is never peaceful again. A story of life, love, friendship, and exploding toilets.


**Lasya**

**AN:** As some of you may have noticed, I've deleted my previous story of the same title (because it...sucked) and have decided to start from scratch. I didn't like the way I was going about the story or the characterization of my characters; hopefully this new offering will be to a higher standard. "Lasya" is Sanskrit for happiness or grace in dance, just so you are aware. Without further ado, here is Lasya! (Again!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that you recognize – just my characters and my plot. Enjoy!

Even from the beginning, Lasya Patil and James Sirius Potter did not get on too well. The two young wizards eventually became friends, yes, but they fought often and constantly disagreed over every little thing. Their hot tempers and conflicting personalities just didn't allow them to cooperate – much to the bemusement of friends and teachers alike. James and Lasya were opposites, plain and simple.

However, as they say, "opposites attract..."

It all started on the morning of September 1st – James' first day of Hogwarts, to be exact. It was 10:30, and the Potter household was in absolute chaos. Harry Potter was trying to calm down his youngest child, Lily, who was throwing a horrific tantrum over her older brother's departure.

In the meantime, a frantic Ginny Potter was simultaneously attempting to check James' trunk and supplies while tending to a very ill Albus Severus, who was depositing the contents of his breakfast in the bathroom. Neither of these activities were going along with much success. As the clock ticked closer and closer to eleven, Ginny steadily began to look more and more harried, until she vaguely resembled an irritated banshee.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! If you want to go to Hogwarts, I suggest you come downstairs THIS INSTANT!" At that moment, a blue-eyed brunette came clattering down the stairs haphazardly, nearly tripping over several Pygmy Puffs and an umbrella. The young boy was rather tall and lanky, with curly brown hair and a mischievous grin. He greatly resembled his late grandfather and namesake, except for his eyes; those had been inherited from his Uncle Ron.

"All _right_ mum, I'm here. Honestly, no need to get your knickers in a twist –" Any further comments were automatically silenced by the death glare being sent his way. James assumed an expression of pure innocence that somehow managed to make him look even more cheeky.

After many more tantrums and last-minute trunk checks, the little family was finally on its way to King's Cross station. As they neared the scarlet Hogwarts train, James started to get anxious butterflies in the pit of his stomach. However, the feelings of nervousness were quickly eclipsed by excitement as he saw his cousin Fred, as well as many other members of the Weasley clan. He quickly rushed to meet his friend and co-conspirator, and the two instantly began to make up grand plans and pranks to be executed at Hogwarts.

Before long, though, it was time to board the train and the butterflies came back with twice the amount of force as before. James quickly kissed his brother, sister, and father before hugging his mum tightly and burying his face in her hair for what would be the last time until Christmas. She embraced him just as tightly, before kissing his cheek and smiling tearfully.

"I'm going to miss you, Jamie," she said sadly, reaching out to brush his hair out of his eyes. "But I know you're going to have a fantastic time at Hogwarts, and that you'll make lots of new friends. Just remember to write, okay? Every week if you want to. And _stay out of trouble_, please," she added mock-sternly. James grinned up at her.

"Yes, mum. I promise to try not to light anything on fire, or put itching powder in the Slytherins' clothes, or explode a toilet seat, or –"

"_Jamie!"_

"Just kidding, mum. I love you, okay? Give Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron my love. Rose and Hugo, as well." With that, James quickly untangled himself from his mother and jumped onto the Hogwarts Express. The whistle blew, and the train started to leave the station. Leaning out of the nearest window, James began to wave madly at his family, who were smiling and waving back.

When King's Cross was just a speck in the distance, the oldest Potter pulled his head back inside and started walking past the various compartments with his trunk and owl, lovingly named Pigeon by a young (and rather idiotic) James. After passing many occupied booths, he finally chanced upon a relatively empty one with only two other children in it.

A young Indian girl with long, plaited black hair sat laughing with a pale, ruddy-cheeked brunette boy. They almost looked like they could be related, with matching brown eyes and identical statures. From the looks of it, they were both first-years as well. Feeling reassured by this fact, James slid open the door and stuck his head in.

"Hullo. Mind if I sit here? Almost everywhere else is full." The boy smiled warmly at him, but the girl was more reserved, studying James carefully before cautiously nodding. Relieved, James stored his trunk in the bin before sitting down next to the boy and grinning. "Thanks, mate. I was beginning to think I would never find a seat."

"Eh, don' worry about it," said the boy in a rich Irish accent. "T'wasn't a problem. The name's Liam, by the way. Liam Thomas-Finnigan." Gesturing to the girl across from him, he added, "an' this is me sister Lasya Patil."

"Hang on," James said, confused, "you two are siblings? But you don't have the same last name!" The girl, Lasya, rolled her eyes.

"It's a long story. _You_ probably wouldn't understand," she said snidely. James fought to keep from letting out a sharp retort while Liam shot his sister a warning look.

"Now, now, Las. No need t' be rude. We've got plenty o' time!" with that, he grinned jovially and turned to James. "'Sides, it's not a long story really. Lasya's mam -that'd be Parvati Patil, maybe yer da' knows her- is me surr'gate ma. She an' Lasya live with me and me dads," he explained.

"So...you have _two_ dads?" James didn't think he'd ever known anyone else who had two fathers. However, his own father had once explained to him that not all men loved women, and not all women loved men, but that was okay. "Love is equally powerful no matter what form it's in, Jamie," he had said very seriously, "and you must never criticize another person's way of experiencing love. Promise me you won't." And so young James grew up in an open-minded household, and he too learned to be accepting of others. Lasya and Liam didn't know that, however.

"Got a problem with that?" Lasya was on her feet in an instant, glaring down at James. Liam put a placating hand on her arm, but he looked at James bemusedly as well.

"S'okay if you don' like it, but I'll warn ya, mate – it'll be mighty hard to be friends if you've got a problem with me dads." James shook his head furiously, wanting to make up for his mistake.

"I haven't got a problem, promise! My dad told me that love was powerful no matter how you experienced it. He said not to criticize anyone's love, and I don't." Liam broke out into a smile once again, instantly warming back up. Lasya was less quick to let her guard down, though.

"No slip-ups, mind you," she warned. "and what's your name, anyways?"

"Oh, bugger. I didn't even tell you my name, did I? I'm James Sirius Potter," he said, puffing out with pride. Liam looked suitably impressed at the mention of his surname, and excitedly remarked that his parents must have known James' back when they were children.

"Me da talks about yers sometimes; savin' the world an' all that. Mine helped, did ya know? Both me dads were in Gryffindor – our ma too," he exclaimed, gesturing at himself and Lasya. "The both of us hope t' be in Gryffindor, like our parents. What about you?" After that, the conversation steered to Hogwarts Houses, and then to Hogwarts itself – classes, feasts, ghosts, the Forbidden Forest, and everything in between. Liam and James talked the most, while Lasya added a few comments here and there.

James wasn't sure what to make of the Indian girl. She hadn't exactly given him the warmest welcome, and worst of all, hadn't even looked impressed when he told her his name! She was a bit annoying, to be honest, with her sarcastic comments and eye-rolling. But it seemed as though she and Liam (who seemed quite cool and funny – a good prank partner, to be sure) were a package deal, so he was going to have to put up with her. Besides, she couldn't be that bad, right?

Wrong.

James and Lasya fought about _everything_ -Quidditch teams, magical pets, whether mountain trolls were really twelve feet tall- and could never seem to reach a friendly compromise. Poor Liam was stuck as the mediator between the two fiery eleven-year-olds, and had to constantly smooth over their little arguments.

Lasya thought that she was _so _much cleverer than James, and her snide tone was getting on his nerves like no other. And she couldn't seem to stop insulting him. After one particularly nasty comment, James vowed to get her back with a really good prank – he was going to have to ask for Fred's help with this one.

Finally, as it neared evening and the lamps were lit, Hogwarts came into view. Even all of his father's stories couldn't prepare James for the wondrous image of the tall castle rising up from in front of the vast lake, and for once, even Lasya was speechless.

As if on fast-forward, James suddenly found himself, along with Liam and Lasya, in a line full of terrified first-years waiting to be sorted. Butterflies erupted in his stomach as he looked around the imposing hall and even more imposing older students. On a stool in at the front of the Great Hall was a battered old hat, which promptly started to sing, nearly frightening some of the first-years out of their wits.

After the (rather strange) song, Neville –no, _Professor Longbottom– _unrolled a scroll and began to call out names as, one by one, the first years put on the Hat and were sorted. After what seemed like an eternity, the person right before him, who happened to be "Patil, Lasya!" was called. The aforementioned girl took a deep breath, straightened her shoulders, and walked determinedly to the stool. After a moment of contemplation, the house roared "GRYFFINDOR!" and Lasya happily walked to her respective house table.

She must have had _some_ good genes in her to get into Gryffindor, James thought sourly. Then he had no more time to think about good or bad genes, because Professor Longbottom called out "Potter, James!" and the hall went silent and James' mouth went dry. He assumed an air of bravado and swaggered up to the hat confidently. All eyes were on him.

_Look who we have here, _said a disembodied voice. _Another Potter. A lot of courage and loyalty, definitely. Ah, and a knack for getting in trouble. _At this, James smirked. _Looks like it better be..._ "GRYFFINDOR!" James sighed in relief and trotted over to Gryffindor table amidst a chorus of cheers. Everything would be all right. With sudden concern, James remembered that Liam had yet to be sorted. He anxiously watched, praying that his new friend would be in the Lion House with him. Finally, "Thomas-Finnigan, Liam!" was called and the Irish boy walked up to the stool. With a frown, James noticed some of the Slytherins and even other houses sniggering. He nudged the boy sitting next to him.

"Oi! Why's everyone laughing at Liam?" The boy, who looked to be a fifth or sixth year, looked at him as though he was mad.

"Don't you know? His parents are ponces," he replied condescendingly. James felt a surge of anger towards the snobby older boy.

"So? What does it matter? It doesn't make him any less of a person. Or them, for that matter. Besides, everyone knows that Liam's parents were war heroes. So respect them, arsehole." With that, James turned angrily back to the Sorting. As he did, he caught Lasya looking at him incredulously, but promptly forgot about it as the Hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR!" James whooped madly and clapped Liam on the back as his out-of-breath friend sat down next to him.

"We did it, mate! We got sorted into Gryffindor!" James laughed happily. From across the table, Lasya reached out and clasped her brother's hand, matching his mad grin exactly. With that, the three Gryffindors promptly dug into the amazing feast which had just appeared in front of them.

Stuffed and content, James, Liam, Lasya, and the other Gryffindors of their year trudged up the stairs to the magnificent Gryffindor common room. James was just about to go up to his dormitory when someone tapped him on the back. Turning around, he discovered that it was Lasya. He eyed her warily.

"Er...what do you want?" The short Indian girl looked like she would rather be anywhere on earth but in front of him.

"I just want to say...thanks, Potter. For, you know, sticking up for Liam. It means a lot to me. It's nice to know that someone else will be looking out for him too," she said in a grudgingly respectful tone. Lasya patted James' arm awkwardly and then went across the hall to her dormitory. Feeling bewildered but pleased, James headed into his own sleeping quarters.

Maybe having to put up with Lasya Patil wouldn't be so bad after all.

**AN:** And that's chapter one! Hope you guys liked it, and I _really_ hope Lasya isn't a Mary-Sue...please tell me if she is. Feel free to let me know how you liked this chapter, and I will try my hardest to update soon!

Oh, and, about the Thomas-Finnigan-Patil family: Yeah, that's my head canon. I have a whole long backstory about them, but I probably won't put it in this story – maybe in a oneshot or something, if anyone wants it. (Or maybe even if no one wants it.) There's a story about Parvati's ex-husband as well, who is Lasya's father. It's quite deliciously dramatic, if I do say so myself.


End file.
